Captured, annoyed, somewhat  helpless
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: Zanta loves her job...mostly. Since she's a girl, no one thinks she can fight well! And no one fears her despite the fact that she could kill them at any moment. She just wants to prove herself. With a certian  concited captive  though this could be hard. #


_**N/A **_ _**oh creative ideas that pop into my head I love you! WARNING: This is a pro jet story! Like all my other stories I will have to warn you this is something some what original and ask you to please give it a chance….you might like it! **_

_**N/A set right before jet walks in into Iroh's tea shop in Bah sing se….**_

"God this is so boring..." Zanta mumbled to herself, "I wish this moron would just show up already." She stood up from her position crouching behind some barrel across from an alley in Bah sing se. Leaning against the wall across from her barrel she crossed her arms and scowled. "Always the stakes out missions for me, never a chase, hunt down, or fight for Zanta! Oh noooo," She kicked a small rock "Just stake outs, Ambushes, and spying! I never even get to fight any one these people never struggle any more…"

Right then she heard whispering from the alley across from hers. She ducked down behind the barrel and listened.

She listed as hard as she could but she couldn't decipher exactly what the people were saying, only that one of them was very annoyed.

_One of them has got to be "Mr. Weed grass" _she smiled at the nick name she had given him based on her mission description. _ The suspect of said crimes is tan tall around 15 years of age has dark brown hair and always has weed grass in his mouth at all times. _ She chuckled to herself._ He is very crafty and fast with hooked swords as well. _ She smiled as she remembered reading this the day before yesterday.

She heard walking towards the tea shop next to her barrel she lifted only her eyes into view. It was him.

She jumped into the air over her barrel and into the street. The boy turned just in time to see her pull out a club, he reached for his swords but he wasn't fast enough. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Hook swords himself"

He awoke seconds later in the alley next to the tea shop.

"Who are you? Let go of me" Zanta finished tying his hands and feet and gave him a brief glance before punching him out again and muttering "You'll find out soon." She lifted him up and walked down the ally. She saw no one watching when she got him but then again she of all people should know anyone could always be watching so she had better hurry. She smiled at him. "How disappointing I was sure I'd get a good struggle out of you." Then she sighed. Truthfully she was a little disappointed there was no struggle. _ Hopefully you'll put up a fight when we get to my camp, _she thought.

"Or maybe you'll be dumb enough to try and escape." She chuckled and used her free hand to grab the rung of a ladder on the side of a building on the end of the long ally.

Carefully she climbed up the ladder, "Whoa you're getting heavy" she groaned, tossing him on to the roof and rubbing her back. "Either that or it's just because I haven't slept in two days trying to find you!" She smiled and tossed him back over her shoulder. _ Yup that's it. _"But now I found you and I can get some rest, those people don't know how tiring stake outs are, maybe they would let me do more if they did!" she grumbled.

She hopped neatly from roof to roof, occasionally just tossing the boy over first which was easier. Finally the outer wall was a few hundred feet in front of her. She dropped him off the small roof into some bushes and jumped into the courtyard next to the house. She glanced around seeing no one but being as cautious as she was, she picked him up almost right a way and snuck her way out the courtyard through the shadows.

She walked over to a staircase in the wall used for getting to the houses on the wall when one was not an earth bender. She had just begun climbing the stairs when she heard a gasp. She turned to see a middle aged woman standing in front of her. She looked at the unconscious boy slung over her shoulder. Luckily she had planed for this.

"This brother off mines not so smart just picked him up at the bar down the street with those dumb new friends of his," she rolled her eyes whispering. The lady smiled and nodded,

"Boys will be boys." Her voice was kind and motherly. "Do you want some help dear?" Zanta shook her head and smiled. The woman moved out of the way and she continued to climb up the stairs.

"I'm pretty strong I can carry him on my own but thanks any way" she called down.

" Well, she was nice huh Weed grass?" she chuckled.


End file.
